Grimms Märchen
by roteHimbeere
Summary: Eine kleine Sammlung von Grimm'schen Märchen, alle ein klein wenig umgeschrieben ;) Charaktere von Harry Potter nehmen die Rollen bekannter Märchengestalten ein... Ich wünschen euch viel Spaß!
1. Rotkäppchen

**Rotkäppchen**

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit ein Mädchen namens Hermine, das immer über alle Maßen danach strebte, ihren Ruf als strebsame und eifrige Schülerin zu festigen.

Eines Tages…

„Treten Sie ein, Miss Granger." Etwas nervös öffnete die junge Griffindor die schwere hölzerne Tür zu Dumbledores Büro. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?" fragte sie zaghaft. „Setzen Sie sich doch." Lächelnd deutete der silberbärtige Schulleiter auf einen kunstvoll geschnitzten Stuhl und schob eine Schale Zitronendrops in ihre Richtung. Erwartungsvoll blickte Hermine ihren Schulleiter an und wartete, dass Dumbledore ihr mitteilte, was der Grund für ihr Erscheinen gewesen sein sollte. „Meine Liebe, ich habe eine bedeutungsvolle Aufgabe für Sie." Er schob sich genussvoll ein Zitronenbonbon in den von Lachfältchen umrahmten Mund. „Versehentlich habe ich die ehrenwerte Professor McGonagall etwas verärgert." Er zerbiss krachend den Drops. „Ich bitte Sie darum, an meiner Stelle bei ihr vorbei zu gehen und ein gutes Wort für einen alten Mann einzulegen. Bitte nehmen Sie auch diesen Korb mit etwas Wein für das Denken, etwas Kuchen für den Speck und etwas Marihuana für die Gesundheit mit . Meinen Sie, dass Sie das für mich tun könnten?" Gespannt blickte er sie über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille an. Hermine nickte verwundert. Dumbledore klatschte strahlend in die Hände und sogleich schwebte der vollbeladene Korb vor sie. „Sie machen sich am Besten gleich auf den Weg bevor es dunkel wird, Miss Granger." Kurzerhand schob er sie aus dem Büro und schloss di e Tür hinter ihr.

„Was war das denn eben?" murmelte sie verwundert und inspizierte den Korb, der fest mit einem rot-weiß karierten Tuch verschlossen war. An die Seite des Korbes war ein vergilbtes Stück Papier gesteckt. Neugierig zupfte sie es mit spitzen Fingern hervor und faltete es auseinander. Zarte Striche breiteten sich darüber aus und bildeten ein komplexes Netz aus Pfaden, der Karte der Rumtreiber nicht unähnlich. Lächerliche kleine Smileys, die entfernt an die Masken der Todesser erinnerten, wanderten langsam in manchen Teilen des verbotenen Waldes herum. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über Dumbledores Kreativität und vertiefte sich erneut in die detaillierte Karte. In der rechten Kartenhälfte war ein rotes Tintenkreuz, welches den Standort einer Hütte zu markieren schien. Eine gestrichelte Linie markierte einen geschlängelten Weg durch den Verbotenen Wald, der zur Lichtung mit der Hütte führte. Den schweren Korb mit beiden Händen fest umklammert machte sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Griffindorturmes, um sich auf den Botengang vorzubereiten. Wenige Minuten später stand sie in ihrem roten Jäckchen und einer ebenso roten, selbstgestrickten Mütze am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, den Korb neben sich schwebend und die Karte in der Hand.

Tief atmete die junge Vertrauensschülerin durch und redete sich selbst Mut zu. Der Wald war es kühl und dunkel, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages schafften es nicht, das dichte Blätterdach der riesigen, uralten Bäume zu durchbrechen. Die Stille war bedrückend und je tiefer sie in den Wald vordrang, desto kälter schien es zu werden. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab drehte sie sich bei jedem vermein tlichen Geräusch nach allen Seiten um, rechnete jeden Moment mit einem Angriff. Hermine schob sich durch ein Gewirr von Zweigen und musste kurz stehen bleiben, um sich dicke Spinnenweben aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Sanft streifte etwas ihre Schulter und sie wirbelte mit einem spitzen Schrei herum. Sie riss die Hand mit dem Zauberstab hoch und wappnete sich für alles. Ehe sie richtig realisieren konnte, was geschah, wurde ihr Handgelenk der Zauberstabhand gepackt und sie rückwärts gegen die raue Rinde eines Baumes gepresst. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte sie in die dunklen Augenschlitze einer Todessermaske. Ihre Glieder waren gelähmt vor Angst. Sie öffnete den Mund um zu schreien, doch eine behandschuhte Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund und eine ihr vertraute Stimme fauchte leise und bedrohlich: „Seien Sie ruhig, Sie dummes Gör! Ich tue Ihnen schon nichts!" Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog sich der hagere, hochgewachsene Mann die Maske vom Kopf und schüttelte sich die schweißfeuchten rabenschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als sie die harten Züge ihres Tränkemeisters erkannte. Dieser nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und seine schmalen Lippen pressten sich zornerfüllt aufeinander. „Was haben Sie hier verloren, Miss Granger?" schnitt seine bedrohlich leise Stimme durch den dunklen Wald. Der mühsam unterdrückte Zorn ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren.

„Ich…ich…Professor Dumbledore schickt mich." Versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen, doch ihr stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht als sie realisierte, wie nahe er ihr war. Beschämt senkte sie ihren Blick doch Snape schob ihr Kinn nach oben und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Weshalb sollte Dumbledore sie um diese Uhrzeit in den verbotenen Wald schicken, noch dazu mit einem Picknickkorb?" fragte er mit beißendem Spott in der Stimme. Verärgert und mit noch immer hochrotem Kopf entgegnete sie: „Sir, Professor Dumbledore schickt mich zu Professor McGonagall um ihr diesen Korb zu überbringen. Und Professor, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, einen Schritt zurückzutreten?" Betont fest blickte sie in seine tiefschwarzen Augen. Der düstere Kerkermeister machte jedoch nicht die geringsten Anstalten ihr mehr Raum zu lassen, trat sogar noch dichter an sie heran. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr als er ihr mit rauer Stimme zuflüsterte: „Sie sollten Acht auf sich geben, Sie wissen nicht, mit wem Sie es in diesem Wald zu tun haben. Zur Zeit halten sich hier mehrere Todesser auf, mit denen das Zusammentreffen nicht so glimpflich verlaufen würde wie mit mir. Und wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, Sie sollten den roten Weg auf Ihrer Karte einschlagen." Mit diesen Worten trat er zurück und verschwand eben so lautlos im Unterholz, wie er gekommen war.

Plötzlich fröstelte Hermine, nachdem er von ihr abgelassen hatte spürte sie die Kälte erst unter ihre Kleidung kriechen. Zitternd schlang sie ihre Jacke enger um sich. Ihr Blick blieb an der Karte hängen, tatsächlich, da war in rot ein neuer Weg gekennzeichnet, der vor einigen Minuten dort sicher noch nicht gewesen war. Frei von Todessern und beinahe schnurgerade schnitt der Weg durch den düsteren Wald und schien die Wegstrecke erheblich abzukürzen. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie Snape trauen konnte. Kein Mitglied des Ordens würde es wagen, einen seiner Ratschläge anzuzweifeln, darum entschied sie sich klopfenden Herzens den von ihm empfohlenen Weg einzuschlagen. Zögernd schritt sie voran, in der Hoffnung, dass Snape sie nicht in die Irre geführt hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte sie eine kleine Lichtung, die von orange-goldenen Lichtstrahlen erleuchtet wurde. Mücken tanzten unter den Bäumen am Rande der Lichtung und Hermines Blick wurde von dem üppigen Blütenteppich eingefangen. Sie ließ die Schönheit der Natur auf sich einwirken, bis ihr Blick von einer zarten Pflanze mit roten Stängeln und porzellanweißen Blüten angezogen wurde. Diese schlichte kleine Pflanze hatte sie bis dahin nur aus ihren Zaubertränkebüchern gekannt. „Das ist unmöglich!" wisperte sie. Sie trat näher an den zarten Spross heran und sog tief ihren Duft ein. Frisch gemähtes Gras, Pfefferminzzahnpasta und seltsamerweise auch einen kräuterartigen Duft, der ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „Aphodilwurzel" hauchte sie überwältigt, grub die kostbare Pflanze vorsichtig aus dem dunklen Erdboden und ließ sie in ihre Tasche gleiten. Beschwingten Schrittes machte sie sich auf das letzte Stück Weg.

Mit großen Schritten gelangte er zum Eingang der kleinen, von Efeu überwucherten Hütte. Seine langen, knochigen Finger strichen über den abblätternden dunkelbraunen Lack des Türrahmens, hart klopfte er mit den Knöcheln gegen das raue Holz der Tür. „Professor McGonagall, hier ist Hermine. Professor Dumbledore schickt mich, ich muss dringend mit ihnen reden!" Mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln nahm er den Zauberstab von seinem Hals, mit dem er seine Stimme verstellt hatte. Kurz darauf klickte das Schloss und er stieß die Tür weit auf.

Wenige Minuten später gelangte die echte Hermine an die Hütte. Verwundert musste sie feststellen, dass die Tür einen Spalt breit offen stand. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, trat zögernd an die Hütte heran ob die knarrende Tür weiter auf. „Professor? Sind sie da? Hier ist Hermine, ich muss dringend mit ihnen sprechen." Fragte sie zaghaft in die düstere staubige düstere staubige Luft im Inneren und trat über die hölzerne Schwelle. „Allerdings." Drang eine tiefe, ölige Stimme aus einem Teil des Zimmers, der im Dunkeln verborgen lag. „Nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf als sie die Stimme erkannte. Mit dem unguten Gefühl in eine Falle getappt zu sein, drehte sie sich um und machte sie einen Schritt zurück in Richtung Tür. Doch ehe sie sie erreichte, schlug diese mit einem unheilverkündenden Krachen ins Schloss. Mit dem Rücken zu Snape ließ sie den Korb zu Boden sinken und atmete tief durch, um ihr wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Sie straffte ihre Schulterblätter, strich sich eine Locke aus der Stirn und drehte sich bemüht selbstbewusst um. „Verzeihen Sie Professor, ich hatte nicht mit ihnen gerechnet." Versuchte sie ihre Stimme selbstsicherer klingen zu lassen als sie sich fühlte. Der düstere Tränkemeister schälte sich aus den Schatten, in der Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, der direkt auf die Brust seiner Schülerin gerichtet war. „Professor, Sir, wo ist Professor McGonagall?" wisperte sie und verfluchte sich für das zittern in ihrer Stimme. Bedrohlich langsam kam Snape näher ohne auf Hermines Frage einzugehen. Eingeschüchtert wich sie zurück, seine onyxschwarzen Augen schienen jeden klaren Gedanken zu verhindern.

Plötzlich stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen die hölzerne Tür. Snape überbrückte die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen mit einigen langen Schritten. Unmittelbar vor ihr blieb er stehen und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Hermine blieb für einen kurzen Augenblick das Herz stehen. Langsam setzte er die kühle Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf die bloße Haut knapp oberhalb ihres Schlüsselbeines. Die glatte, hölzerne Spitze glitt nach oben, hielt kurz in der Kuhle ihres Halsansatzes hängen, setzte ihren Weg langsam nach oben fort. Snape fixierte ihre Augen, sein Blick machte es ihr unmöglich, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Der Stab folgte dem Schwung ihres Halses, glitt über ihr Kinn, streifte den Wangenknochen und ihre Schläfe. Unendlich langsam fuhr er durch ihre dichten Locken und strich ihr mit einer langsamen, fließenden Bewegung die Mütze vom Kopf, die ohne ein Geräusch zu Boden glitt. Zitternd sog sie die Luft ein, dabei stieg ihr sein unverwechselbarer, herber, männlicher Duft in die Nase, der mit einer Nuance von Kräutern gewürzt war. Er setzte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes sanft an ihre Schläfe und ein spöttisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel. Vollkommen gelähmt konnte sie nur in seine nachtschwarzen Augen starren, die sie zu verschlingen drohten. Das letzte was sie wahrnahm waren einige undeutlich gemurmelte Worte, ehe sie bewusstlos zu Boden sackte.

Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug umschwebte sie immer noch der Duft getrockneter Kräuter. Die Umgebung erschien ihr fremd und ihre Glieder waren noch taub von der Bewusstlosigkeit. Als sie ihren Kopf leicht nach rechts wandte, erkannte sie neben sich das zarte weißblühende Kraut, welches sie vor einiger Zeit noch so sorgfältig in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte. Als die Erkenntnis über die Bedeutung des Aphodilkrautes bewusste wurde schnappte sie nach Luft. Fluchtartig versuchte sie sich zu erheben, musste aber feststellen, dass ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf gefesselt waren. Sie zog an den Seilen, die ihre Handgelenke umschlossen und musste feststellen, dass diese zwar fest saßen, aber sich dennoch überraschend weich um ihre Haut schlossen. Energisch zerrte sie daran, doch je mehr sie gegen die Stricke ankämpfte, desto fester wanden diese sich um ihre Arme. „Teufelsschlinge, Miss Granger." Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie erschrocken inne. Die raue Stimme ihres Tränkemeisters ließ sie jedes Mal zusammenfahren. Gelassen lehnte der schwarz gekleidete Mann im Türrahmen und betrachtete voller Genugtuung die hilflose Gestalt seiner Schülerin. „Das scheint ihnen ja zu gefallen!" fauchte sie ihn an, als sie das selbstgefällige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkannte.

Sie begann erneut an den Schlingen zu zerren, die sich prompt so fest um ihre Glieder zurrten, dass ihr ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen entwich. „Allerdings, Miss Granger, Sie vorlautes Gör in einer solch hilflosen Situation zu sehen, bereitet mir durchaus Vergnügen." Mit seinem geschmeidigen, pantherartigen Gang durchmaß er den Raum und trat an das Bett heran, auf dem Hermine hilflos lag. Als er seinen Zauberstab hob, befürchtete sie ein weiteres Mal bewusstlos zu werden. Doch mit einem kleinen Schlenker des Stabes lösten sich ihre Fesseln von den Bettpfosten, zogen sie vom Bett und auf die Füße. Schlussendlich wanden sie sich um einen der Deckenpfosten, sodass sie bequem stehen konnte, aber es ihr unmöglich war, einen Schritt zu machen. Die panische Angst in ihr flaute etwas ab und sie entspannte sich ein wenige. Die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt trat auf die ängstlich-erwartungsvolle Schülerin zu und hielt den Zauberstab nach wie vor auf sie gerichtet. Sein Blick verschlang ihre hilflos von der Decke hängende Gestalt als er dicht vor sie trat. Erneut fuhr er der Braunhaarigen mit dem Zauberstab an der Schläfe entlang, und strich ihr einige wirre Haare aus der Stirn. Plötzlich griff er fest in ihre dicken, lockigen Haare und zog sie dicht an seinen Körper. Überrascht von seiner plötzlichen Reaktion, brachte Hermine kein Wort heraus. Sie spürte, wie er genussvoll tief den Duft ihrer Haare aufsog und sein Gesicht in ihrer Lockenpracht vergrub. „Professor, warum haben sie eine so große Nase!" fragte sie, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen. Die Atmung des großen Mannes vor ihr wurde flacher, seine Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft fest in die Haare in ihrem Nacken und er schien über die Worte nachzudenken. Hermine war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob diese Frage klug gewesen war. Doch ehe sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnte lachte Snape ein raues, grollendes Lachen, das tief in seiner Brust begann. „Und richtig lachen können sie anscheinend auch nicht!" Erwiderte Hermine auf dieses aus seinem Munde vollkommen ungewohnte Geräusch und versuchte sich aus seinem festen Griff zu winden. Abermals zogen sich die Schlinge um ihre Handgelenke fester zusammen und ein mühsames Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen.

Anmerkung der Autoren: Um die folgende Stmmung zu untermalen empfehlen wir dieses Lied: Jace Everett - Bad Things [link href=" watch?v=f6LNaYX8HK8"] watch?v=f6LNaYX8HK8[/link]

„Dennoch komme ich zu der Annahme, dass es ihnen zu gefallen scheint!" Wisperte Snape in ihr rechtes Ohr und jagte ihr einen kribbelnden Schauer über den Rücken. Mit der augenblicklichen Situation vollkommen überfordert versuchte sie erneut sich zu wehren, hob ihr Knie um es ihrem Professor zwischen die Beine zu rammen. Doch der schien ihr Vorhaben vorauszuahnen, er blockte den Stoß geschickt ab und presste seinen schweren Körper noch dichter an sie, sodass sie nun nicht einmal mehr ihre Beine bewegen konnte. Sein Arm schlang sich besitzergreifen um ihre Taille und zog ihre Hüfte eng an die seine. Seine Zauberstabhand lag in ihren Haaren vergraben und dirigierte ihr Kinn leicht nach oben. Sein Atem kitzelte sie sanft im Nacken und sie spürte, wie er seine rauen Lippen kurz auf ihre Halsbeuge legte. Schnell riss Hermine ihre Augen wieder auf, als sie realisierte, dass sie diese bei der Berührung der alten Fledermaus genießend geschlossen hatte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dass seine Berührungen so angenehm für sie sein konnten! „Sir." Fing sie zögerlich an. „Warum…" Ihre Stimme erstarb als sie seine brennenden schwarzen Augen fixierten. Sie schienen sie zu lähmen, in sich aufzusaugen und sie nicht mehr loszulassen. Nach quälend langen Sekunden löste sich sein intensiver Blick von ihren Augen und folgte den Konturen ihres Gesichtes. Sein Daumen folgte dem Schwung ihres Kinnes und strich federleicht ihre Lippen entlang. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem schmalen Mund ab, als er wahrnahm, dass Hermine unbewusst leicht ihre Lippen öffnete und ihn ängstlich-erwartungsvoll ansah. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren und erwartungsvoll leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen. Er hielt zögernd inne, schien auf eine Einladung von ihr zu warten.

Plötzlich presste er seinen rauen, warmen Mund beinahe grob auf den ihren. Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Überraschung und sie stand starr da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Seine Zunge strich an ihrer Unterlippe entlang und stieß fordernd in ihre Mundhöhle vor. Sie schmeckte die Kräuter und die Verbittertheit des Älteren auf ihren Lippen. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihre Hüfte und seine Zunge stieß gegen die ihre. Ohne recht zu wissen warum ließ sie alle Hemmungen fallen, drückte ihren Oberkörper gegen seinen und erwiderte zögernd den Kuss ihres Lehrers. Überrascht zog er sich ein Stück zurück und fixierte ihre Augen, die unsicher zurückschauten. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass ihre Augen aufgeregt flackerten und ihr Mund sich öffnete und schloss als ob sie etwas sagen wollte. Im Lichte der einzigen Kerze schienen ihre Augen begehrlich zu funkeln und ihr Gesicht erschien unvertraut weich und weiblich. „Warum ich das mit ihnen mache, Miss Granger?" flüsterte er heiser. „Diese Frage kann ich ihnen beantworten." Sein Gesicht schob sich erneut näher an das ihre und seine Lippen verharrten nur Zentimeter vor ihren. Sie zitterte vor Nervosität. „Machen Sie einfach weiter. Ich will es!" unterbrach sie die Worte, die sich über seine Lippen zu bahnen versuchten. „Sir." Setzte sie nach, als sie seinen Blick sich verdüstern sah.

Der Blick des Professors wurde weicher und diesmal wesentlich sanfter zog er sie an sich und ließ seine Lippen mit den ihren verschmelzen. Der Kuss wurde stürmischer, leidenschaftlicher. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein ließ Hermine den letzten Rest Angst fallen und gab sich ihm vollständig hin. Die Schlingen um ihre Handgelenke lösten sich und sie schlang ihre Arme um den Hals des Tränkemeisters. Snape hob sie mühelos hoch und sie spürte, wie ihr Rücken gegen die hölzerne Wand gepresst wurde. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig und ihr Herz hämmerte so laut gegen ihren Brustkorb dass sie dachte, dass er das unmöglich überhören konnte. Seine große Hand umfasste ihren Oberschenkel und sie schloss die Beine um seine Hüfte. Seine fordernden Lippen glitten über die weiche Haut ihrer Wange und er knabberte leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sein warmer Mund wanderte ihren Hals entlang nach unten und verweilte in ihrer Halsbeuge. Sein heißer Atem ging stoßweise und Hermine spürte sein Begehren, dass von seinem in ihren Körper floss. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab sie sich seinen Berührungen hin und genoss seine immer selbstsicherer werdenden Liebkosungen. Fest wanden sich ihre Finger in sein verblüffend weiches Haar und zogen ihn in einen weiteren hungrigen Kuss. Ein überraschtes Stöhnen entkam ihm.

Mit einem lauten Knall und einer aufwirbelnden Staubwolke flog die Tür auf und schlug gegen die Wand. Ein nach Luft schnappender Ron stürmte herein, den Zauberstab kampfbereit erhoben. Als hätte er sich verbrannt ließ Snape Hermine zu Boden gleiten und wirbelte mit fliegenden Roben herum. Als Ron Hermine und ihren Tränkemeister erkannte blieb ihm das Wort im Hals stecken und er stolperte rückwärts wieder zur Tür hinaus. Ohne zu zögern stürmte Professor Snape hinterher und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Hermine saß benommen auf den staubigen hölzernen Dielen und versuchte das Geschehene zu begreifen. Ruckartig erhob sie sich, strich ihre verrutschte Kleidung glatt und folgte den Männern aus der Hütte. Aufgrund der aufgekommenen Dunkelheit orientierungslos stolperte sie einige Schritte auf die Lichtung hinaus und hielt dann lauschend inne, versuchte ein Geräusch aufzufangen, dass ihr etwas über die beiden verraten konnte. Hinter ihr ertönte plötzlich ein berstendes Geräusch, ein Knallen, laute Rufe und Lichtblitze erhellten die Wipfel der Bäume hinter der Hütte. So schnell sie ihre Füße trugen eilte sie zum Ort des Kampfgeschehens.

Erstarrt blieb sie stehen und musterte die sich ihr bietende Situation. Ron befand sich auf dem Rückzug, konnte sich nur mühsam dem viel erfahreneren Professor für Zaubertränke erwehren. Ein weiteres Krachen, gefolgt von einem Lichtblitz ertönten und Ron wurde in die Luft geschleudert und krachte in ein verwildertes Blumenbeet. Vor Schreck hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und eilte auf den reglos daliegenden Rotschopf zu. Als sie sich neben ihn kniete öffnete dieser stöhnend seine Augen, richtete sich halb auf und hob den Zauberstab. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Hermine wahr, dass die dunkle Gestalt einige Meter von ihnen entfernt verharrte und nicht mit einem Fortgang des Kampfes rechnete. „Avada" „Nein Ron!" schrie Hermine panisch auf und stieß Ron zur Seite. „Kedavra!" Ein grüner Lichtblitz zischte durch die Nacht und prallte harmlos gegen die Wand aus Bäumen die die Lichtung umschloss. Kreischend erhoben sich einige nachtschwarze Vögel aus den Wipfeln. Durch die Wucht ihres Stoßes ohnmächtig geworden sackte Ron zur Seite weg und lag mit leicht geöffnetem Mund zwischen einigen verwilderten Kürbispflanzen.

Leicht benommen drehte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung der schwarzen Gestalt, die wie versteinert an derselben Stelle stand. Langsam und beherrscht trat er auf sie zu, seine Augen waren in der Dunkelheit wie schwarzer Stein. Kalt sah er zu Ron hinüber, dem ein leichter Faden Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel rann. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und blickte auf sie hinab. „Dummes kleines Gör." Kam es kalt über seine Lippen und ließ sie frösteln. Erstaunt blickte sie auf de Hand, die er ihr hinhielt, ergriff sie und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Die Worte des Dankes erstarben auf ihren Lippen als sie die Besorgnis in seinen Augen bemerkte, die sie dort noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war, als hätte er seine kalte Maske zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fallen gelassen und ließe sie hinter seine mühsam über all die Jahre aufrecht erhaltene Fassade blicken. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Sie törichtes Mädchen?" Erklang erneut seine kalte Stimme, die sie so sehr an ihren Tränkemeister erinnerte und in absolutem Kontrast zu seinem Blick stand. „Sich zwischen einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch zu werfen, Sie können von Glück reden, dass er Sie verfehlt hat! Haben Sie denn gar nichts gelernt?" Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an, hatte sie doch zumindest etwas Dankbarkeit von ihm erwartet. „Geben Sie bitte etwas mehr Acht auf sich, ich wäre es nicht wert, dass Sie Ihr Leben für mich aufs Spiel setzen." Fügte er weicher, aber mit einem verbitterten Unterton in der Stimme hinzu, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Er hob langsam seine Hand und strich ihr sanft, beinahe zögernd eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Die Berührung seiner Finger hinterließ eine warme Spur auf ihrer Haut und kurz schloss sie die Augen, doch eben so schnell wie die federleichte Berührung gekommen war ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken und sie spürte erneut, wie ihr die Kühle der Nachtluft unter die rote Jacke kroch. „Bitte, achten Sie auf sich, Miss Granger, ich erwarte Sie morgen pünktlich zur ersten Stunde zum Zaubertränkeunterricht." Er hauchte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand anmutig und lautlos im Wald und verschmolz mit den Schatten.

… und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.

Anmerkung der Autoren:

Professor McGonagall verbrachte in Folge eines leichten Schlafzaubers eine traumreiche Nacht auf ihrer geblümten Couch und erschien morgens mit einer Flasche Wein in der einen und einem etwas eingetrockneten Kuchen in der anderen Hand beim Frühstück in der großen Halle und ließ sich mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln neben ihrem Schulleiter nieder.

Es spielten mit:

Rotkäppchen: Hermine

Wolf: Snape

Jäger: Ron

Mutter: Dumbledore

Oma: McGonagall


	2. Hans im Glück

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, als ein stolzer Bulgare namens Viktor Krums sich auf den Weg machte sein Glück zu finden…

Es war nun schon ein Jahr vergangen. Ein Jahr ohne Harry Potter und den Orden des Phönix. Ein Jahr, wo der dunkelste aller Zauberer die Macht ergriffen hatte und über das Land herrschte. Den großgewachsenen Mann vor dem Spiegel schien das jedoch nur wenig zu kümmern. Er drehte seinen nackten Oberkörper zu allen Seiten und lächelte seinem Spiegelbild selbst narzisstisch entgegen.

Voller Stolz strich er sich über seine muskulöse Brust, die nicht nur Frauen zum Schmelzen brachte.

„Victor, jetzt komm endlich aus dem Bad heraus. Der Dunkle Lord wartet nur ungerne." Genervt verdrehte der Bulgare seine hübschen Augen, ehe er sich ein weißes Hemd überwarf und genüsslich begann, jedes einzelne Knopfloch zu schließen.

Als er aus der Tür trat erwartete ihn schon seine Mutter. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Stolz, als sie ihrem Sohn seinen Zauberstab übergab und ihn fest drückte. „Du machst mich glücklich." Schniefte sie in ihr Taschentuch, als sie ihn noch zur Tür brachte. Kurz drauf verabschiedete sich Victor von seiner Frau Mama und apparierte zur großen Festung des dunklen Lords, der ihn in nur wenigen Minuten erwartete.

Es dauerte keine zwei Stunden, als Victor wieder aus den großen Hallen des Schlosses trat, an seiner Seite eine junge Frau von nicht einmal 20 Jahren und er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Ziemlich beeindruckt von seiner neuen Errungenschaft betrachtete er seine Begleiterin. Hermine Granger, schon vor dem Krieg begehrt von vielen Männern, schien selbst in diesem letzten schweren Jahr gereift und schöner geworden zu sein. Ihre kastanienbraunen Locken verliehen ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht eine gewisse Schönheit, die man nicht bei vielen Frauen fand. Ihre durchdringenden braunen Augen wirkten stark und klar. Nie hätte der Bulgare gedacht, solch einen Goldschatz mit nach Hause zu bringen. Mit der begehrtesten Frau des Landes, gerade nach dem Fall Harry Potters.

„Hermine, du kannst gar nicht glauben, wie sehr ich mich freue, dich als Geschenk erhalten zu haben." Etwas irritiert blickte die Frau ihn an. In ihrem Blick lag Verwirrung und eine kaum verhohlene Abneigung. „Dann ist heute wohl dein Glückstag." Murmelte sie abwesend und wandte ihren Blick zurück auf die Ländereien die etwas in der Ferne lagen. Ohne noch lange zu zögern schnappte Krum aufmunternd ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich Richtung Ausgang. Kurz nachdem sie appariert waren und in der Innenstadt von London steckten führte sie der Quidditchspieler zum tropfenden Kessel.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger." Wand sich Hermine, als sie vor der Tür des alten Pubs standen. „Wir müssen ja auch nicht groß etwas essen gehen. Ich habe nur vor, einige Tage mit dir in London zu verbringen." Schleimig lächelte er sie von der Seite an und gab ihr einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern. Bereits jetzt gereizt von der Anwesenheit des „achso tollen Frauenschwarms" trat sie in den schlecht beleuchteten, verrauchten Pub, in dem sich einige wenige Leute tummelten.

Als man Hermine Granger an der Seite von Victor Krum erkannte, ertönte ein leises Gemurmel und viele Augenpaare wandten sich zu den zwei Berühmtheiten um. Unter den Blicken der Besucher fühlte sich Hermine ziemlich unwohl. Sie ließ sich von Victor zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Saals führen und setzte sich sogleich.

Mit bemüht selbstbewusstem Blick überflog sie die Anwesenden. Einige Todesser erkannte sie, die sie mit durchdringenden Blicken musterten. Sogar einige ehemalige Schüler. Als sie die Tische auf der rechten Seite überflog strahlte ihr ein Augenpaar entgegen. Sofort begann ihr Herz wie wild gegen ihren Brustkorb zu schlagen. Stahlgraue Augen, wie der Himmel über dem Meer an einem stürmischen Tag.

Sogleich verabschiedete sie sich kurz von Krum mit der Ausrede, sie wolle sich im kleinen Bad etwas frisch machen. Alle anderen Anwesenden ignorierend blickte sie noch einmal zu dem jungen Mann und huschte dann die Treppe zu den Zimmern nach oben. Keine zwei Minuten später trat der großgewachsene Blondhaarige um die Ecke. Kurz blieb er stehen. Sie sahen sich an und betrachteten einander als sähen sie sich zum ersten Mal. Dann lächelten beide und ehe ein Wort gefallen war fielen sie sich stürmisch in die Arme. Fest drückte der Mann die junge Frau an sich und sog ihren Duft, den er beinahe ein Jahr nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, in sich auf.

Seine Hand verwickelte sich mit ihrem braunen, dichten Haar und seine andere strich sanft an ihrem Rücken entlang. „Hermine." Murmelte er an ihren Hals und klammerte sich noch näher an sie.

Langsam lösten sie sich von einander. Hermine strich ihrem Liebsten über das markante Gesicht und hielt an seinem Kinn inne. Augenblicklich verfielen sie in einen leidenschaftlichen, stürmischen Kuss und jeder der beiden versuchte, in dem Körper des Anderen zu versinken.

Minuten vergingen, in denen sie nicht von einander ablassen konnten. Als Hermine ihre Gefühle jedoch wieder beisammen hatte, schob sie ihn leicht von sich, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du musst mich tauschen." Die Situation nicht ganz begreifend starrte Draco sie nur fragend an. „Was meinst du mit tauschen?" Tief holte Hermine Luft, um ihm die Situation schnellstmöglich zu erläutern. „Ich wurde vom Dunklen Lord an Victor Krum verschenkt. Ich bin sein Eigentum, solange er mich nicht tauschen will." Besorgnis machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Ob Draco sie immer noch so stark liebte, dass er alles dafür hergeben würde?

Sie nickte zu ihrem Ring an ihrer linken Hand. „Solange ich diesen Ring trage, bin ich sein Besitz."

Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden und sie wagte es kaum ihren Blick zu heben. Als sie jedoch weiche Hände an ihrem Kinn spürte, die ihren Kopf nach oben schoben, blickte sie hoffnungsvoll in die grauen Augen des blonden Mannes. Sein Blick war kühl und er dachte angestrengt nach. Kurze Zeit später zeichnete sich ein listiges Lächeln auf seinen Zügen ab und er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

„Mir ist da schon was eingefallen."

„Na gut, ich willige ein." Der ernste Blick Ginny Weasleys musterte das zufriedene Paar. Von dem Glück der beiden angesteckt brachte sie selbst ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu Stande.

„Aber nur wenn ihr mir versprecht glücklich zu sein. Ich will mich nicht umsonst in die schleimigen Hände dieses Frauenheldens übergeben." Vom Dank der beiden Liebenden überschüttet, beschloss Ginny, das Ganze möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen und wurde von den beiden in die Einzelheiten des Planes eingeweiht.

Strahlend vor Schönheit trat Ginny in einem aufreizenden Kleid und mit einer komplizierten Flechtfrisur durch die Tür in das Zimmer, das bis auf drei Personen und eine staubige Couch leer war. Hermine hatte Viktor nach oben gelockt und ihm gesagt, eine Überraschung für ihn zu haben. Da saß er nun, völlig baff von der Erscheinung der jüngsten Weasley und gleichermaßen verwirrt. „Hermine, was für eine Art von Überraschung meinst du?" Mit einem hörbaren Seufzer setzte sie sich mit etwas Abstand neben Krum auf das breite Sofa. Draco stand keine drei Meter entfernt und betrachtete die Situation etwas angespannt. „Viktor, seit unserem letzten Treffen in Hogwarts sind Jahre vergangen. Ich bin älter geworden, habe mich verändert und ich habe mich verliebt. „In mich?" Platzte der Bulgare begeistert heraus und funkelte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Etwas geschockt von seiner Annahme schüttelte sie nur hastig den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ich habe mich nicht in dich verliebt, sondern in jemand anderen." Enttäuscht ließ der breitschultrige Mann seine Schultern hängen. Draco trat währenddessen hinter Hermine und legte ihr Kraft gebend eine starke Hand auf die Schultern.

Auch wenn Krum nicht der Hellste war, erkannte er, was Hermine meinte und zog eine traurige Grimasse. „Aha, also der Malfoy da." Das Paar nickte. „Nun gut, du gehörst aber mir Hermine, daran kann ich nichts ändern." Erwiderte er trotzig und schien von der ganzen Situation sehr beleidigt.

„Deswegen haben wir einen kleinen Handel." Schaltete sich nun Draco ein und deutete auf das hübsche Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. „Ginny und ich sind verlobt. Doch ich habe nur Augen für Hermine und Ginny nur Augen für dich. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Tausch vornehmen." Mit einem gespielt freundlichen Lächeln blickte der Blonde zu dem nun aufmerksamen Bulgaren auf der Couch. „Ich bekomme von dir meine Hermine und du erhältst im Gegenzug die dich vergötternde Ginny. Sie ist übrigens auch eine Berühmtheit und sogar Reinblut."

Bei jedem Wort schienen die Augen von Viktor Krum größer zu werden. Wie leicht es doch war ihn von einer Sache zu überzeugen, die nur teilweise zutraf. Ginny stand da in ihrem aufreizenden Kleid und versuchte den muskulösen Mann verführerisch anzulächeln, was ihr auch ganz gut gelang. Für einen Moment dachte sie, Sabber aus seinem Mundwinkel tropfen zu sehen. „Einverstanden." Erwiderte der Mann nur, ohne seinen Blick von ihren Brüsten zu nehmen, die in diesem Kleid sehr gut zur Geltung kamen.

Ohne groß zu fackeln stand Hermine auf und hielt Viktor ihre Hand hin. Mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch löste er den Bann, der Hermine an ihn band und entfernte sogleich den Ring von ihrem Finger. Ginny streckte ihre Hand im Gegenzug dafür aus und erhielt die schwere Bürde, nun sein neues Eigentum zu sein. Ehe sich das neue Paar von den Beiden verabschiedete, flüsterte Hermine Ginny noch schnell ins Ohr „Wir holen dich da wieder raus."

Es war nicht mal eine Stunde vergangen, als Ginny von einer kleinen Eule eine Nachricht überbracht wurde.

_Ginny, wir haben eine Idee,_

_mach ihn wütend auf dich! Gib vor, Stimmungsschwankungen oder ähnliches zu haben._

_Wir schicken dir Jemanden vorbei, der ihn wirklich über alle Maßen vergöttert. _

_Viel Glück_

_H & D_

Lächelnd las sich die ehemalige Griffindor den kleinen Zettel ein weiteres Mal durch. Die letzten 60 Minuten mit ihm waren schon eine Qual gewesen. Allzu lang hätte es Ginny nicht mehr mit ihm ausgehalten. Vor allem, da er die ganze Zeit jedes seiner tollen Quidditchspiele wiederholte. Mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen drehte sie sich zu dem berühmten Sucher um, der nach wie vor von Bulgarien gegen Frankreich schwärmte und die ankommende Eule gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Hör auf." Forderte Ginny ihn auf, seiner Schwärmerei ein Ende zu bereiten.

„HÖR AUF!" Stieß sie dann mit ihrer lautesten Stimme hervor, als er sie immer noch nicht gehört zu haben schien.

Verwundert und dümmlich starrte er ihr entgegen. „Deine stundenlangen Vorträge über Quidditch gehen mir gehörig auf die Nerven. Sucher da, Schnatz dort, Pokal da. Kannst du dich eigentlich auch noch über irgendetwas anders unterhalten als Quidditch? Gibt es für dich noch eine Welt da draußen? Gott, ich find dich einfach nur niveaulos. Wie soll ich es mit dir denn aushalten, wenn du nur Interesse für dich selbst hegst. Kannst du dich überhaupt an meinen Namen erinnern? Oder hast du den jetzt auch schon wieder vergessen! Ich kann mit dir nichts anfangen. Du bist dumm und lächerlich. Einen Mann stellst du für mich nicht dar. Ich will das hier beenden und zwar sofort." Ginny hatte sich völlig in Rage geredet und im Unterbewusstsein musste sie zugeben, dass ihr das wirklich Spaß machte, ihn so zu beleidigen. Viktor hatte nur mit offenem Mund zugehört und schien nun den Tränen nahe. Noch nie war er von einer Frau so abgelehnt worden. Entgeistert und sprachlos saß er da, sein Mund zuckte merklich nach unten und ehe noch etwas Schlimmeres passieren konnte, krachte die Tür auf und eine kreischende Lavender kam ins Zimmer gestürmt.

„Wo ist er?" Schrie sie völlig aus der Puste. Ginny war vollkommen überrascht von der plötzlichen Erscheinung der nervigen Tratschtante, dass sie vor Schreck etwas zurück stolperte. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Brief von Hermine und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Die großbusige Frau hüpfte aufgeregt auf den nach wie vor sitzenden Krum zu, der nun total überfordert, die neue Person im Raum betrachtete. Ehe er auch nur eine weitere Aktion durchführen konnte fiel das Mädchen vor ihm auf die Knie und legte ihre Hände mit den langen, sorgsam manikürten Fingernägeln auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Oh, über alles geliebter Viktor Krum. Ich wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem wir uns persönlich kennen lernen. Ich werde alles, alles für dich tun, was du von mir verlangst." Süßlich lächelnd strahlte Lavander ihre große Liebe an, während Ginny es wirklich schwer viel ihren Mund nicht zu öffnen, um das Lachen heraus zu lassen. Viktor, von dichten Wolken ihres betäubenden Parfüms eingehüllt, schien mit der ganzen Situation überfordert und brachte kein Wort heraus. So dachte sich Ginny, dass sie noch einen obendrauf setzten sollte. „Und siehst du." Begann sie ihren neuen Redeschwall. „Ich soll dein Anhängsel sein, wenn dir jede andere Frau hinterher gafft?! Was erwartest du von mir? Soll ich dir die Scheiße unter dem Arsch wegwischen, während du dich mit deinen Fans begnügst? Du bist widerlich, einfach nur abstoßend." Lavender lief bei diesen Worten rot vor Zorn an, sprang auf und richtete ihren Zeigefinger bedrohlich auf Ginny. „Lass ihn in Ruhe. Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie schwer er es eigentlich hat. Er ist ein guter Mensch und du hast ihn nicht verdient. Ich bin viel mehr wert als du dumme rothaarige Schlampe." Das schien ja richtig lustig zu werden, dachte sich Ginny und grinste in sich hinein.

„Ich und ein schlechter Mensch. Er ist ein schlechter Mensch." Sie deutete anklagend mit ihrer Hand auf den bulgarischen Nationalspieler. „Er hat sich der bösen Seite zugewandt. Er ist ein elender Feigling und sieht dabei nicht einmal wirklich gut aus." Da riss auch endlich der Faden Viktors.

„Ginevra, was soll das heißen? Sehe ich nicht gut genug aus?" „Oh doch mein Honigtörtchen, bezaubernd siehst du aus, wie immer." Wisperte Lavender ihm träumerisch zu. „Nur diese dumme Nuss sieht es nicht. Du hast sie nicht verdient" Keifte sie Ginny an, die das Gefühl hatte ihr Ziel bald erreicht zu haben. „Aber…" Krum wollte etwas sagen, doch Lavender hielt ihn mit dem Wink ihrer Hand zurück. „Liebster, wir sollten zusammen sein. Diese Weasley hast du nicht verdient."

Innerlich klopfte sich Ginny auf die Schultern und wäre am liebsten vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen. Das lief ja alles glänzend! Sie musste nach diesem Tag unbedingt mit Hermine und Draco reden und sie fragen, wie sie diese Sache mit Lavander so geschickt eingefädelt hatten. Vielleicht hatten sie ihr einen heimlichen Liebestrank verabreicht?! Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wie jemand so vernarrt in einen Mann sein konnte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals mit Lavender einer Meinung sein würde, aber ich stimme ihr vollkommen zu. Wir sollten das beenden." Mit hochmütigem Blick betrachtete sie, die sich abwechselnde Züge, Viktors. Dieser war hingerissen zwischen Unentschlossenheit, Wut und Geschmeichelt-sein.

„Ähm…" „Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt." Schloss Ginny das Gespräch ab, ohne auf seine vollständige Antwort zu warten. Ging auf ihn zu, streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und wartete darauf, dass er ihren Ring abnahm. Lavender wusste zwar nicht genau, was vor sich ging, aber zu sehen, wie ihr Angebeteter dieser rothaarigen Versagerin den Ring abnahm, erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung. Mit hoffnungsvoller Miene sah sie ihn an und ihre riesigen, feuchten Augen schienen förmlich darum zu betteln, selbst diesen Ring tragen zu dürfen.

„Du hast wirklich einen tollen Körper Vicki. Wir sind das perfekte Paar. Du der begabteste Quidditchspieler aller Zeiten und ich eine hübsche Maid, die dir eine treue Ehefrau sein wird." Missgelaunt verzog Krum sein Gesicht zu einer säuerlichen Grimasse. Auf der Parkbank sitzend fummelte seine neue Begleiterin an seinen Händen herum und kritisierte seine mangelnde Nagelhygiene. Viktor Krum liebte es, vergöttert zu werden, aber dieses Brustmonster war wirklich das letzte, mit dem er Zeit verbringen wollte. Zudem wollte sie sich nicht einmal anfassen lassen. Immer wenn er versuchte, ihre Oberweite zu berühren, stieß sie ihn kichernd von sich und sagte „Erst zur Hochzeit."

So lange konnte er nicht warten. Er musste sich etwas anderes suchen. Am Besten gleich das erste, was den Eingang des Parks betrat, egal ob Jungfer oder Witwe, selbst ein Hund wäre ihm lieber.

Gespannt starrte er auf den Eingang der kleinen Grünlandschaft. Und tatsächlich, keine 10 Minuten waren vergangen, als eine ziemlich dürre Frau den Weg betrat. Ihr Auftreten wirkte teilnahmslos und etwas in Gedanken versunken, aber lieber das als dieses geschwätzige Biest an seiner Seite.

Hastig sprang er auf. „Was ist denn los mein Schatz." Fragte Lavender besorgt, doch schon lief der große Mann in Richtung der Frau, die den Park gerade betreten hatte.

Erst als er kurz vor ihr zum Stehen kam, blickte ihm eine etwas ältere, schrullige Schachtel entgegen. Ihre großen runden Brillengläser ließen ihre Augen dahinter doppelt so groß wirken und an ihrem knochigen Hals, sowie Armgelenken waren hunderte von kleinen Kettchen und Talismanen angebracht. „Wer sie auch immer sein mögen, helfen sie mir dieses Mädchen los zu werden." Flüsterte er ihr entgegen, bevor Lavender an seiner Seite erschien und sich schnell in seinem Arm einhakte.

„Oh, Professor Trelawney, wie ich mich freue sie hier zu sehen." Die alte Lehrerin, die angeblich eine Nachfahrin der berühmten Hellseherin Kassandra sein sollte, lächelte freundlich zurück. „Ah, meine gute Lavender Brown, ich wusste, dass ich ihnen heute hier in diesem Park begegnen würde." Ihre verrauchte Stimme ließ Viktor bereits jetzt schon müde werden. Aber lieber war er müde als genervt.

Er hoffte nur, dass diese Professorin…wie auch immer sie hieß, ihn zuvor verstanden hatte und ihm aus der Klemme helfen würde.

„Wissen sie es schon Professor? Ich und Viktor Krum sind verlobt. Sehen sie nur den Ring, den er mir zum Zeichen seiner Liebe geschenkt hat." Voller Stolz hielt sie ihre Hand nach vorne und zeigte den eher schlichten, fast hässlichen Ring ihrer ehemaligen Wahrsagelehrerin.

„Allerdings, ein sehr schöner Ring." Musterte die schrullige Frau das Anhängsel an den kleinen Wurstfingern und strich sanft darüber.

Begeistert hüpfte Lavender auf und ab. „Oh Professor, würden sie ihren Segen über uns sprechen? Ich will das diese Ehe gut verläuft." Krum verdrehte nur entgeistert die Augen und gab der Professorin mit einem panischen Blick zu erkennen, dass er diese Ehe überhaupt nicht wollte. Zudem stand das doch nicht einmal zur Debatte. Was sich Mädchen immer gleich einbildeten, wenn sie einen Ring geschenkt bekommen hatten.

„Das ist natürlich möglich, nur brauche ich einen Gegenstand, der sie beide zusammenhält" Ohne, dass Lavender etwas mitbekam, löste Viktor den Bann um den Ring und löste ihn schleunigst von ihrem Finger. „Hey." Maulte diese und wollte ihn sich wieder schnappen, doch er entgegnete hastig: „Keine Sorge, das ist der Ring der uns verbindet." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nickte diese nur.

Trelawney wollte den Ring in ihre Handfläche legen, doch Krum steckte ihn ihr gleich auf den Finger. „Für eine stärkere Wirkung" zwinkerte er Lavender zu, die verständnislos daneben stand.

Gleich musste er rennen, dachte er sich und überlegte kurz, wie er es am klügsten anstellte, bis zur Appariergrenze zu gelangen. Leise flüsterte er wieder den Spruch, der nun die alte Schrulle an ihn band und ehe auch nur irgendein Wort des Segens gesprochen war, schubste Viktor die an seinem Rockzipfel hängende Lavender ins Gras und schnappte sich die verwirrte Lehrerin, um mit ihr Richtung Ausgang zu rennen. Hinter sich vernahm er nur das Kreischen einer stinkwütenden Lavender, die ihm hinterher jaulte.

„Mein lieber Junge, das habe ich jetzt nicht verstanden. Miss Brown war doch eine tolle Wahl, warum der plötzliche Umschwung?" Mit zusammengefalteten Händen saß die ältere Frau auf einem Stein mitten im Wald und beobachtete den auf und ablaufenden Mann. Dieser schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken zu sein und überlegte sich einen Weg, wie er nun weiter verfahren sollte.

„Mein Junge, jetzt erzähl mir doch erst einmal, warum es dich in diese Situation verschlagen hat."

Krum hatte noch nicht viele Worte mit ihr gewechselt, aber sogleich wurde ihm klar gemacht, dass er es mit einer Wahrsagerin zu tun hatte. Also kniete er sich wehmütig vor sie und erzählte ihr seine Geschichte. Erst wie er vor den Dunklen Lord trat und für seine Bemühungen Hermine Granger erhielt, wie er sie wiederum verlor und im Gegenzug Ginny Weasley bekam. Da er mit ihr jedoch einige Differenzen hatte, hatte er sich entschlossen Lavender für sich zu nehmen, die ihm jedoch schnell auf die Nerven gefallen war und er nun sie, Professor Trelawney an sich gebunden hatte.

Aufmerksam hatte die Lehrerin ihm zugehört und ihre Miene veränderte sich kein einziges Mal. Sie lächelte ihn nur immer stets freundlich an und verfolgte jedes seiner Worte. Niedergeschlagen endete er und wartete auf eine Entgegnung ihrerseits.

„Mein lieber Junge. Ich bin nicht die Richtige für dich, das sehe ich. Auch wenn es mich sehr schmeichelt, dass du dich für mich entschieden hast." Kurz verwirrte Krum die Annahme, dass sie ernsthaft glaubte, sie sei die beste Wahl gewesen die er finden konnte.

„Ich sehe, dass die Richtige nicht weit entfernt ist und wenn du bereit wärst meine Hilfe anzunehmen, können wir sie gemeinsam finden." Kurz musste der breitschultrige Mann über das Angebot nachdenken, doch einer Wahrsagerin konnte man schließlich nur vertrauen. Eilig nickte er und sogleich begaben sie sich auf den Weg.

„Das ist sie!" Flüsterte Professor Trelawney, als sie auf dem Maskenball angekommen waren. In einem roten Festumhang, der seine bereiten Schultern betonte, einer prächtigen goldenen Maske vor dem Gesicht und einem verführerischen Duft stand er an eine Säule gelehnt in der Ecke und betrachtete das Spektakel, welches sich ihm bot. Professor Trelawney stand hinter einem Tresen versteckt mit einer Cherryflasche in der Hand und deutete vielsagend auf eine schlanke Gestalt im grünen Kleid. Den Ring in seiner Hand verborgen schritt er auf die sich im Takt wiegende Unbekannte zu. Als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam, beugte er sich tief hinunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Geschmeichelt von der Geste des Mannes versuchte sie sich ungalant an einem kleinen Knicks. „Oh hübsche Frau, darf man um ein Tänzchen bitten?" Mit einem leisen Kichern bejahte sie seine Frage.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der er sie völlig mit seiner charmanten Art in seinen Bann gezogen hatte, holte er den Ring hervor. „Meine unbekannte Schönheit, lasst mich als Dank für diese wunderbaren Augenblicke diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner ewigen Verbundenheit überreichen." Ihre Augen glänzten durch die silberne Ballmaske, als er ihr sanft den Ring auf den Finger schob. „Nun sind wir auf ewig mit einander verbunden." Vollkommen überwältigt von seinen Avancen stolperte sie in seine Arme und küsste seinen Hals. „Ich bin übrigens Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." Mitten in der tiefen Umarmung hielt er versteinert inne. Pansy Parkinson? War das nicht dieses hässliche Mädchen, was er einst in Hogwarts gesehen hatte? Ihr abstoßendes Mopsgesicht war ihm noch tief in Erinnerung geblieben.

Ängstlich schob er ihre Maske beiseite und tatsächlich, es war das Mopsgesicht. Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was mehr in einer schmerzhaften Grimasse endete. Er streifte ihr unbemerkt den Ring wieder vom Finger und verschwand schnell in der Dunkelheit.

Torkelnd wankte er durch die Straßen der schlafenden Stadt und gönnte sich abermals einen ausgiebigen Schluck aus seiner geklauten Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Heute war echt nicht sein Tag, beschloss er. Völlig trunken ließ er sich auf der Schaukel eines kleinen Spielplatzes nieder, die unter seinem Gewicht ächzend nachgab. Leise trällernd summte er ein Lied, was er einst in einem Muggelradio gehört hatte. In seinem abwesenden Zustand nahm er nur unbewusst war, dass sich eine weitere Person neben ihn auf die Schaukel setzte. Erst als diese ebenfalls in sein Lied einstimmte, sah er auf. Durch die Dunkelheit die ihn umgab, konnte er nur schemenhaft eine großgewachsene, schlanke Frau erkennen. „War ihr Tag genau so beschissen wie meiner?" Er prostete ihr mit seiner Feuerwhiskeyflasche zu, was sie nur mit schon einer halb gelehrten Wodkaflasche nickend erwiderte. Kurz darauf waren sie schon in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Porzellangeschirr vertieft. Viktor hatte noch nie das Gefühl gehabt, von jemand so gut verstanden zu werden wie von Petunia Dursley. In jeder Hinsicht, was das Porzellangeschirr anging, waren sie einer Meinung. Es schien als seien sie Seelenverwandte. Stunden vergingen und die Themen wurden immer tiefer und persönlicher. Von der Unterwäsche ihres Exmannes bis hin zum Düngermittel ihrer Pflanzen floss das Gespräch und der Alkohol brannte in ihren Kehlen. Viktor war entschlossen, sie war die Richtige. Es konnte kein Zufall sein. Er stand auf, ging auf sie zu, kniete sich vor ihr nieder und fragte sie: „Petunia, wolln sie misch eiraten?" Zitternd hielt er den Ring in seinen Händen und reichte ihn ihr hoch. Die Muggelfrau fiel auf die Knie, nahm seine Hände in ihre und flüsterte ihm zu: „Nischts lieber als dassss."

Die ganze Nacht hatten sie Arm in Arm knutschend im Sandkasten verbracht. Die Sterne schienen über ihnen zu kreisen und der Mond lächelte auf sie herab. Als die Sonne aufging und Krum aus seinen tiefen Schlaf erwachte, spürte er zuerst einen gigantischen Kater. Er spuckte etwas Sand aus und wälzte sich zur Seite. Lächelnd betrachtete er den schmalen Rücken und die Bilder der letzten Nacht glitten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Als sie sich jedoch umwandte und er ihr veraltetes Pferdegesicht erblickte, erstarrte sein Lächeln zu Eis und wich einem entsetzten Blick. Gott war er dicht gewesen. Schockiert sprang er auf, musste sich jedoch gleich wieder setzten, da der Alkohol vom Vorabend nach wie vor in seinem Magen rumorte. Verschlafen und voller Sand setzte sich die knochige Hausfrau auf und starrte benommen zu dem jungen Bulgaren hinauf. „Willst de schon loss?" Fragte sie ihn lallend. Der Angesprochene konnte nur nicken, hob seine Hand zum Abschied und drehte sich um. Ehe er jedoch mehr als einige torkelnde Schritte tun konnte, wankte ihm eine vom Alkohol noch benebelte Petunia hinterher und ergriff seine breiten Schultern. „Warte doch." Bat sie ihn, über jede Silbe stolpernd. Voller Wut auf sich selbst, wieder eine Niete gezogen zu haben, drehte er sich abrupt um und stieß die Frau angeekelt von sich. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass unweit von ihnen ein steinender Brunnen stand und Petunia direkt darauf zu taumelte. Ehe er sie am Handgelenk festhalten konnte, fiel sie schreiend in die Tiefen des Lochs und verschwand.

Als er nach Hause kam, schien er erleichtert wie noch nie zuvor. Nie hatte er sich so frei und glücklich gefühlt. Endlich waren die Strapazen vorbei und er musste nie wieder ein Geschenk des Dunklen Lords annehmen. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute….

Anmerkung der Autoren: Um die Stimmung Viktors besser verständlich zu machen empfehlen wir an dieser Stelle folgendes Lied:

Pharrell Williams - Happy

Was passierte mit den anderen Charakteren:

Hermine und Draco: Heirateten glücklich und bekamen drei stolze Kinder (Erik, Magnus und Berenike)

Ginny: Outete sich als Lesbe und hatte seit diesem Tag nie wieder Probleme mit Männern

Lavender: Gründete einen Anti-Viktor Krum-Fan-Club und organisierte Demonstrationen gegen Quidditch

Professor Trelawney: hatte so viel Spaß am Verkuppeln gefunden, dass sie eigene Blinddatepartys veranstaltete

Pansy Parkinson: war so niedergeschlagen, dass sie als Alkoholikerin endete und wöchentlich in Entzugskliniken erschien

Petunia Dursley: saß seit dem Tag, an dem sie in den Brunnen geschubst wurde dort unten und wartete auf ihren Retter in dem roten Umhang

Es spielten mit:

Hans im Glück: Viktor Krum

Lehrmeister: Lord Voldemord

Gold: Hermine Granger

Pferd: Ginny Weasley

Kuh: Lavender Brown

Schwein: Professor Trelawney

Gans: Pansy Parkinson

Stein: Petunia Dursley

Mutter: Viktors Mutter


End file.
